


green

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: i hope you're well
Kudos: 1





	green

i am painfully upset

i am tired of feeling so awful

the infinite pain that just doesn't fucking leave

i wish i could go back to that night

not go get them

drink the rest of the bottle

i would either be dead or be treated like a normal person right now

either of those are better than being treated like i'm fragile

i can't do this anymore 

i am so tired


End file.
